lpsrealitytvfandomcom-20200215-history
Slush
Slush 'was a Houseguest on Big Brother Canada 2 Slush was a SnowBoarder best known for being a member in ''"The Vanessites" alliance while also getting into a showmance with current girlfriend and winner of BBCAN2 Imani forming the iconic "Slushani" Showmance while competing on BBCAN2 together. He is also the Uncle of BBCAN4's Scout. Player History '''Big Brother Canada 2: Slush started his game off laying low and staying under the radar throughout Pre Jury, once the Jury phase started Slush came out from the shadows and won the Week 3 Head of Household. ''During his ''HOH reign him and Imani started to get close and decided to make a final 2 deal together and to help them have more allies in the house they went to Vanessa and roped her in with them forming an alliance named "The Vanessites". Slush then went on that week to nominate Hammy and Valerie for eviction with the intentions to send home Hammy after being blindsided with the Twin Twist. When Emzotic won the Who Da Daddy Competition ''and secretly nominated Vanessa as the third nominee, Slush and the rest of The Vanessites got nervous about already losing a member before their alliance could even start. During the Week 3 ''POV Vanessa was able to pull out the win and remove herself off of the block solidifying that Slush wouldn't be losing a alliance member on his HOH. The rest of his reign went smoothly and was able to get his target Hammy evicted in a 6-2 vote. After Slush's HOH reign he went back to chilling out and spending more and more time with Imani, where they eventually started to form a romantic connection and became an official S''howmance'' called "Slushani". After a few weeks tensions were starting the boil between The Vanessites and the Tiny Tits and the battle for power began. After Rosalina was evicted on Week 6 all that was left were the two alliances going into Week 7. Slush fought to snag the HOH so he could take the first shot at the Tiny Tits, but Valerie beat him to it and she won the Week 7 Head of Household. ''Slush knew him and Imani were in the most danger so it was no surprise to them when Valerie nominated him and his showmance for the first time that season. Slush knew no matter what happened it was a lose lose situation because if he won the Veto he would lose Imani, but if she won the Veto he knew he would be walking out the doors. All he knew was that him and his alliance had to fight for the ''POV. ''Ultimately none of The Vanessites snatched the POV instead Tiny Tits member Hoshi scooped up the win and of course decide to leave Slush and Imani on the block as the final nominees. Slush and the rest of his alliance were crushed they were going to lose someone. Slush refused to campaign against Imani and was going to let the house make their own decisions, and finally on eviction night Slush's game ended in 6th place when he was evicted from the house in a 3-0 vote becoming the sixth member of the jury. Slush would later return on finale night as a member of the Jury where he would cast his vote for Imani to win Big Brother Canada 2. After Imani won Slush declared his love for her. Player Bio '''Age:' 26 'Occupation: '''Pro Snowboarder '''3 adjectives to describe yourself? '''Chill, Sporty and Popular '''What will be the hardest part about living in the BB House? '''I love being outside up in the snow mountains so its going to be hard adjusting to the low pressure and no outside time '''Favorite past BBCAN Houseguest? '''Lowkey I loved Yandre because even tho she was nuts she was a fun kinda crazy like a person you hate to love plus her blindside facecrack was AMAZE '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? '''Yeahh Im just gonna use my life motto inside the house which is "Snow with the flow" it'll make sense later just wait. Post BBCAN2 * Slush has been hosting and judging Snowboarding competitions all over the country * Slush and Imani are still together always visiting each other on the regular Trivia * Slush is the Uncle of [[Big Brother Canada 4 (BBCAN 4)|''BBCAN4's]] Scout * Slush is so far the only houseguest in Big Brother history that is an Uncle to another houseguest * Slush was one of the last houseguests to be nominated on ''BBCAN2'', he was nominated for the first time with showmance partner Imani, when they were both nominated for the first time on Week 7 * Slush was the first member of The Vanessites to be evicted * Slush was the first HOH of BBCAN2 to not have his original nominations change Category:BBCAN Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Big Brother Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Contestants